Beastiality, Futanari & monster cock
by TheLemonLady
Summary: Multiple AU’s if PJO girls having “fun.”Rape, beastiality, and sex involved. (Warning: I do not condone, nor do i support rape, all cases of rape or any law breaking activity that appears in my story are merely for fictional. In other words, dont fucking rape people)
1. Hazel the dominant and Reyna the whore

Reyna toyed with her four inch hard cock, imagining her tight Latina asshole being plowed by Percy. Reyna had 32DD size tits, and a nice, fat, jiggly ass that could give Aphrodite a run for her money. She also her had her little four inch cock, but wished she had a pussy her whole life. All she ever wanted was to have three holes for guys to go to town on her. That was wishful thinking.

Hazel walked through camp Jupiter, headed to the Praetor house. She had nothing but panties and a T-shirt on, and her cock was hanging out of the side of her panties, so she had her legs pressed tight together. She had smaller tits, only 22B, and a less fat and jiggly ass, but instead more firm. She was the dominant one, so it didn't need to jiggle all the time. She had a ten inch _soft_ cock, and fourteen inches hard. She always liked her fat black girl cock, and Even sucked herself off a lot.

She reached Reyna's house, letting herself in, and looked over to Reyna, hearing her moan "p-Percy! Percy! Oooh!" Causing Hazel to grin. She walked over, but there was no Percy, only Reyna stroking a four inch little cock. Hazel was stunned, before she had an idea. She pulled off her panties, holding it against the Latina's face, then pushing the petite Latina to the floor, grabbing Reyna's smooth hair and putting her head flat on the bed. She moved her panties, allowing Reyna to let out a strangled gasp, followed by a gagging sound "GLUPGH". Hazel put her two feet on the bed, pushing her big fat cock deeper into Reyna's mouth, causing more sounds to escape the Latina's mouth. She made out a "GGJGHHHGH HAZEL! Gggghggh please stop! Ghhhhgllhg!". However Hazel only grinned, thrusting her cock forward, further into the Latina's body. She held it there, before lightly slapping Reyna's cheek "that feel good little miss Praetor?" Hazel asked the Latina, only getting strangled gagging sounds in response.

She shrugged, before pulling out of Reyna's mouth, and she felt the Latina sigh in relief, although it sounded more like a groan with Hazels big black cock in Reyna's mouth. Reyna's happiness was short lived however, as Hazel pushed back in, then thrust her hips out, then all the way back in, her legs supporting her on the bed. Reyna moved one hand to Hazels firm ass, placing a finger inside the black girls asshole. She used her other free hand to pleasure her own pathetic four inch cock.

Hazel bucked her hips forward as Reyna's fingers breached her sensitive hole, causing Reyna's nose to scrunch up against Hazels Stomach, and all fourteen of Hazels inches to enter Reyna's body.

Reyna's mascara was running down her face, and there was spit all over her little prick since it was directly under where she was sucking Hazel's delicious cock. She had long since stopped masturbating, seeing as she was cumming just from Hazel's cock being in her mouth. She heard Hazel grunt, and her eyes widened. She tried to escape the girls grip, but it was useless. She felt Hazel's jizz pouring into her mouth and down her throat, and Reyna held it all perfectly. Hazel then pulled out shooting the rest of her jizz on Reyna's face as she swallowed the cum she still had in her mouth.

Hazel pulled away, about to leave Reyna in the puddle of cum, when Reyna grabbed Hazel. "Hey! Wait! Don't you want another prize?" She asked as she crawled onto the bed on all fours, then reached back, spreading her tight asshole out, smacking her ass in the process and allowing it to jiggle, grinning while she did. Hazel looked at Reyna, before pulling a small iron rod that was glowing red hot. Reyna looked at the rod, confusion written on her face. She went to stand up, but was shoved down roughly by Hazel, then Hazel spoke "stay down like a good bitch." Said the Black shemale.

Reyna listened to her mistress, wondering what would happen next, when she felt the hot metal rod make contact with her left asscheek. The Latina screamed, only to have Hazel slap her, then put a hand over her mouth and say "Stay quiet you dumb bitch!". Reyna tried, but her muffled screams still escaped her mouth as she felt the rod touching her. She felt Hazels cock on her body, her fifteen inches were just under Reyna's throat, which meant an assfucking would most likely kill her, or seriously damage her.

The Latina felt the iron leave her body, and Hazel let go of her, throwing her off the bed. " go look at your ass in the mirror" Hazel said in a commanding tone, and Reyna followed the order. She yelped when she went into the bathroom and saw the mark, which was a tramp stamp. It was the helm of darkness with eyes the color of Hazel's. It has the words "Praetor Reyna Ramirez. property of Hazel Levesque. Return if lost." Under it. Reyna turned to Hazel quick as lightning "I GAVE YOU PERMISSION TO FUCK ME, NOT BRAND ME!" She yelled. She went to slap Hazel, but the black girl grabbed the Latina's hand, then used her other hand and put it around Reyna's neck "I don't need your permission you skank." She said simply and hostilely. She threw Reyna onto her knees, then grabbed the Latina again roughly, carrying her by the neck over to the bed, then setting her on it, spreading Reyna's legs so her cock and ass were showing. She felt the branding she put on Reyna's ass, causing said Latina to grunt in pain. Hazel then bent down, licking the branding and asscheek. Reyna winced again, but shivered when Hazels tongue touched her skin, leaving the branding.

Hazel pulled Reyna's legs off the bed, leaving her upper body on the bed. After this, she touched the tip of her cock against the small Latina's asshole, before asking "you ready?" She got a "N-no...". This caused Hazel to grin "Good," she said, before shoving her fourteen inch black cock in the poor girls asshole. Reyna yelped, earning another smack to the back of her head. Hazel pounded the hole, smacking Reyna's asscheeks each time she pulled out, only to pull back in and smack them with her stomach. Reyna finally regained control of her bodily functions, and moved her arms to her side, before spreading her asscheeks for the large cock. It started going faster and harder, and Reyna felt it somewhere in the pit of her stomach.

She couldn't believe what was happening now that she thought about it. Well, thinking was basically all she could do. The only motor functions she regained was her arms, the rest were still gone. She imagined it was something to do with the intense assfucking from the large black dick that was having its way with her, not that she minded. She couldn't believe she was Praetor and let Hazel walk all over her like that. She was suppose to be an authoritative figure, but being fucked by Hazel, with a look of lust and wanting, with the new branding she has? She looks like the greek's sluts from Aphrodite. So, she did what any slut would do. "Fill me with your cum mistress! Fuck me as hard as you can!" She yelled both at the same time, so Hazel picked up speed, thrusting into the Latina fifteen times in three seconds. Reyna shot her cum all over the floor for the fourth or fifth time, and let go of her asscheeks to reach down and run her hand along the puddle. She reached her hand back up, licking it and putting her fingers in her mouth, licking all the cum from her cock off her hands.

She felt, after 30 minutes of nonstop ass pounding, Hazel push all the way in and stay there. Reyna then felt Hazel's hot sticky load shooting into the bottom of her stomach, and looked like she was in pain, but also loving it. Hazel pulled out, then snapped her fingers. A bra and pair of panties appeared. Both had the symbol of the branding, but the panties didn't cover her branding, because it only even covered her asshole, and cock. She looked at the bra, which, again, had the symbol from the branding. "These are all you will wear from now on. Even outside. If you wear anything else, I will take it, burn it, then leave you naked for the day as punishment, for it?" Hazel asked Reyna, who simply nodded. "Good, now get in bed." She commanded. Reyna did as told, and was confused when Hazel did the same. Hazel then pulled Reyna's head off the bed and practically yelled "I never said you could sleep. Your going to stay up all night and blow me!" Before slapping Reyna. She shoved her cock in the praetors face, but got nothing, so she shoved the praetors open mouth onto her big black girl cock. When there was still no response, she quickly pushed her cock all the way down Reyna's throat, which caused Reyna to quickly pull her head off the black meat. She then began doing what Hazel said out of fear. When Hazel was satisfied, she fell asleep. Reyna did this many more times, and had every guy inside of her by the end of every day. She was the camp slut, and treated like dirt, but she wouldn't have it any other way.


	2. Annabeth and her hounds

Annabeth hates Percy, and she hates him for having the stones to break up with her. She was "patrolling" camp, everyone else was Pussy to do it, especially because this time of the year was when the most Hellhounds attacked camp. She was wearing booty shorts, no panties, and just a sports bra, which were squeezing her DD size tits, causing them to damn near break the bra, and her nipples to almost show. The booty shorts were a bit small, but Annabeth's fat, jiggly, round ass had caused them to spread out, causing them to be tight but not too tight. All in all, she liked like a crazy, sexy 17 year old blonde mom trying to relive the good old days, in the clothes from that time. All of this in effort to get attention from camp guys and have a new boy toy.

Little did Annabeth know, she was getting the attention she wasn't looking for. Three hellhounds, being uncharacteristically quiet, were watching her as her fat ass and huge tits jiggled as she bounced along. She heard a low growl, and went to grab her knife, only to see it wasn't there, causing the hellhounds to grin. They wanted Annabeth, not only for her great curves, hot face and tan, attractive body, but as a shoe of power that they captured one of the most powerful demigods. She muttered a curse, and pushed back a stray blonde curl. She raised her hand, acting like she was holding her knife "who's there? I have a knife, so show yourself." She said, trying to hide the nervousness from her voice. The hellhounds weren't convinced however, and one shadow traveled, materializing behind Annabeth's shadow, grabbing her sports bra between its jaw and shadow traveling back to the hellhound lair that was ten miles north.

When they arrived the hellhound bit down, stripping Annabeth's sport bra as she fell forward from surprise. The other two hellhounds showed up, and they walked in a circle around the near nude young blonde, giving her a good view of all their cocks, a 17 inch, a 16 inch, and an 18 inch. She was terrified, and certain the hellhounds were going to kill her. One reached in, chomping down, causing the blonde to flinch. When she opened her eyes, she realized she was fully nude. She felt her ass exposed to the cold, and her freshly shaven pussy was now exposed, as well as her tits that could have given Katy Perry a run for her money. She tried to cover herself, but it was in vain, as a hellhound shoved her down, forcing Annabeth to all fours. When she was on the ground she tried to stand up, but was stopped by the weight of a hellhound, and it's cock resting on her back, going between her asscheeks. "W-wait! I can... I can make my ass jiggle if that's all you want!" She pleaded. It was true, she learned to twerk for Percy, but never really got to show it off. They stopped waiting for her to show them, allowing the hellhound to get off of her.

She pushed her stomach to the ground, and her ass to the sky, making it stick out more prominently, and began shaking it. She felt it moving, and began doing circles with her ass, and moving it back and forth, looking down shamefully as she put on a show for the hellhounds. The 18 inch one mounted her, sliding it's large cock between her asscheeks, then pulling back, only to force it to sit on her asshole. "W-wait!" She yelled, now making her hellhounds Impatient. This was her chance after Percy left her. She wanted to wait for Percy to come to his senses, but she had cock right here. She eventually gave in, reaching back to spread her asshole and asscheeks. "There, treat me like the bitch in heat I am." She said, grinning at her 18 inch hound as she smacked her left ass cheek, making it jiggle. It pushed in, causing her to wince. She had never had a cock in her, so this was new. It forced seven inches in, and she opened her mouth to breath, since her nose wasn't able to.

Well, she knew it was something else, but would never admit it. She loved the way the other hellhound's cocks smelled. They smelled delicious. She felt the 17 inch cock enter her mouth, and immediately felt the orgasm. She let her hands fall to the side as she Came, releasing the torrent of cum all over the 18 inche cocked hellhounds balls. She was being spit roasted by hell hounds, and she _loved_ it. She felt the hellhound pounding her asshole, and though it was painful, the pleasure outmatched the pain, and she raised her hands back again to spread her asscheeks. She was pretty sure her jaw was going to be permanently unhinged, but she would worry about that when any of the campers found her cum covered body after the hounds were done with her. She giggled and moaned when she felt a hound begin to lick her sopping wet cunt.

Annabeth moved her hands from her ass, shaking it around to try and please the massive cock inside her, causing the hound to speed up. She moved her hands around the cock in her mouth, moving her hand from her mouth all the way to the back, mostly letting her own face push her hand, and was ecstatic when that hound also got faster. The hound licking her cunt was hit with another wave of her cum flooding from her pussy. Was this the third? Fifth? Fuck, she hadn't been counting. The daughter of Athena now had mascara running down her face, and was soaked in sweat and precum, and had spit down her chin from all the fucking and sucking, Being spit roasted and all, and her legs were caked in cum, making her usually tan legs a white color, but when Annabeth found out later it would only increase her craving for cock.

She then noticed the hellhounds stopping, and Came to her senses, she was about to scream "Stop! Not inside me!" When her brain turned to mush, and all that came out of her mouth was gibberish, and her body twitched. She felt the hellhounds hot jizz fill up her asshole, and stomach, as well as her legs being sprayed with cum from the hound that was eating her snatch.

They both pulled out from her holes abruptly, leaving Annabeth to fall to the ground as cum leaked from her full fat and jiggly ass. Cum drizzled from her mouth like drool, and she couldn't talk. Well, she could, but it would be nonsense, because her jaw wouldn't shut properly from the size of the hellhound that ducked her throat. When all was said and done, the two left, but the one that ate her pussy stayed behind. She looked at it, her grey eyes showing confusion, until it revealed its cock to her. It had no juices or anything on it, just it's own cum leaking from it. Annabeth couldn't leave her hounds unpleasured. She beckoned it over, really managing to roll onto her back. She then spread her legs, then her pussy lips. The hound walked over, placing its paws on either side of her, before quickly and mercilessly ramming its cock into her tight unused pussy. She groaned "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck..." before it continued. Annabeth didn't know which outweighed which, the pain of having her unused cunt be fucked by a 16 inch cocked hound that didn't understand her, or the pleasure from it.

She felt the hound inside of her, moving along her walls, spreading them. She felt him hitting the back of her womb, only adding to the pain and pleasure. Annabeth began playing with her clit with one hand, and rubbing the part of the hellhounds cock that was visible with the other hand. "Like that? Like when I get your big fat cock off?" She asked playfully, only making it increase its speed. She felt herself cumming now for the, probably, 20th time, and the hound pushed all the length of its cock in that it could, before Annabeth felt all the cum flood her. Now, hellhound cum isn't like human cum, which shoots out in strings. Instead, it's like a water hose. It all cums out at once, so the back of Annabeth's womb was sprayed with a hot torrent of white sticky cum.

She felt the hellhound pullout, sticking its cock in her mouth, pushing it all the way in for her to clean it off, which she happily obliged.

She woke up a few days later, and managed to see her clothes back together, and walked back to camp, giving herself to any hellhounds she crossed. When she got back to camp, she was still leaking cum from all her hounds, and had spent a long time naked in the private part of her cabin to let all the cum out. Her jaw was fine, which surprised her. Percy tried to get back together with her, but she blew him off. Every night she walked to the border, carrying clothes and waiting. The next day she would walk back, and the campers always wondered where she went.

 **Another universe done and over with. Reviews are this series's life blood, so if you want to submit ideas for this (beastie or futa) tell me and I will try to get on it.**


	3. It’s Chelsie!

Yes, I'm back! Sorry about the long wait, but my phone was broken and I did not feel like typing from my xbox. Anyway, hope you guys are ready for more smut coming soon to a screen near you. I'm back babay.

Anyway, I appreciate anybody who may have given me ideas in the comments, the help is always appreciated.

More smut coming shortly, so sit tight!

~Chelsie


	4. Artemis and the Three ‘headed’ Hydra

**55 A.D. The Rise of Shaggy.**

 **''Twas a dark and dreary day, when Shaggy rose from his tomb, still in liquid form. Using but 0.0000000000000000000000000000000001% of his power, he reformed, creating his mortal coil. He waited a day, regaining his power 55 years after Zoinking god and Jesus Christ. He frolicked forward through a meadow, stumbling upon a town, before devouring the souls of the residents. He declared this his home. A day later, which is 115 shaggy years, he declared his new home a boredom, and used bound all the houses together, creating a new machine of epic and unmatched power, the Mystery Machine. He traveled the world, creating scooby as a companion, before finding Fred in the year 225 A.D, Daphne in 1443 A.D, and Velma in 1865 A.D. now they solve mysteries as Shaggy watches over them. Shaggy is the hero of man. Oh. Sorry. I didn't see you there.**

Artemis? She was _livid._ Her Lieutenant, Thalia, hadn't come back yet, all she did was send her after a few Dracaenae, how hard would it be to kill them? She was trailing Thalia's scent, her hound had found a tatter of her skirt, and had been using it to trail the missing Lieutenant. Artemis couldn't help but feel shame. Thalia hadn't failed this epically hard in years. This was definitely worthy of punishment to keep Thalia on her to- Holy Hera!

Her thoughts were interrupted as she spotted Thalia, on the Minotaurs back being dragged away. Thalia looked at Artemis, making eye contact, before reaching her hand in the direction of the goddess, before the Minotaur turned a corner. Artemis nimbly rushed forward, not missing a beat or making a sound, only to see the clearing completely empty. Her face fell. She tried to get the scent again, only for it to be proven ineffective.

Artemis walked, her head hung dejectedly, towards the Hunters camp. She was sulking over the certain death of her sister and Lieutenant. She didn't even notice her hound being picked up and torn apart by the Hydra. Hell, she let her guard down and didn't even _notice_ the Hydra. Her attention was brought back when she was grabbed by he Hydra in one of its mouths. She let out an ear-piercing scream, one that could match Aphrodite if she noticed her favorite makeup was missing.

She tried to conjure her bow, but the Hydra tossed the Goddess to the ground. Artemis tried recovering, she turned around and notices three things that she never noticed about the beast in front of her. One, the Hydra had HUGE cocks. Two, they were shaped like horse cocks. Three, did she mention they were huge? Because that was a lie. These cocks were at least a full 6.5 inches thick and about as long as a humans body.

Now, honestly, she was trying to fight, but also wondering how in Tartarus she hadn't noticed that the Hydra had cocks. It had honestly surprised her. When she turned her attention back to the Hydra's real heads, she was picked up again. This time, the Hydra had both her arms in his mouth so that she couldn't focus on conjuring anything, while the other two heads focused on her. She finally felt fear when one Hydra's hot breath hit her face. She laughed nervously, but was shocked, not really, when the Hydra head surged forward and ripped off her Toga, revealing her tiny, perky tits to the beast.

Artemis shrieked in horror, covering her breast, only to feel something on her ass. She looked back, only to see her panties and skirt pulled off, revealing a tight, firm ass. She shrieked again, only to be thrown at the dirt again, shutting her up. She quickly stood, trying to run, only to be grabbed again.

"P-Please. Let me go and m-my girls won't hunt you d-down," she said. It was in vain as the two heads only laughed. The head that had her dragged her below its body toward the cocks. She knew what was going on, and was none to happy.

"Oh gods, no. Please do-AH!" She began shrieking as one cock was placed in her ass, feeling like it was tearing her apart. Her stomach was made to look like the bulging cock in her body. The Hydra moved its other head down to place its other cock in her ass. She didn't know how it happened, and her eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Artemis felt the third enter her newly deemed whore hole, and felt the need to shriek like a banshee again. One cock pushed her to the ground, planting her face in the dirt and causing her to grunt indignantly. She felt all three cocks push from her stomach into her throat, causing it to stretch unnaturally. She wished she was a mortal, she would at least be dead. The cocks pushed through and all burst through her mouth. She was then pulled out of the ground, her body must have looked like a spit roasting pig, and she felt shame that she felt her pussy getting wet.

The Hydra began walking, causing the Goddess's body to move back and forth each time. She felt tears flooding, but also wanted to smile from the pleasure. As they arrived in a clearing, the Hydra placed its mouth around Artemis's head, before abruptly and roughly pulling its new fuckdoll off the three cocks. Artemis's body went back to normal, except her asshole which was now gaping, and she laid there in the cum, spit, and mud. She was _grinning_ like mad.

Artemis stood up, licking her lips seductively, before getting on her hands and knees. She crawled over, licking all three of the beasts cock heads. "You like that, my love?" Artemis asked, knowing it couldn't hear her. She didn't know what just switched in her head, but she was an insatiable whore, and needed the Hydra's cocks. Her jaw unhinged, and she put one of the fat cocks in her mouth. Her eyes rolled back as her new master fucked her face. She pushed the Hydra's foreskin back and began jacking it off. She _needed_ its spunk in her face pussy. The Hydra pushed her to the ground, and she felt the extreme heat of the Hydra's cum in her stomach where the cock was. After cumming in her for at least ten minutes, the Hydra pulled out. She stood up as the Hydra was still cumming and had covered her face. She went for another cock, but the Hydra pulled back, causing Artemis to cry out.

It picked her up, and began carrying her. She, however, had different plans and wanted to go another way. "Wait!" She exclaimed. The Hydra's two heads turned to her curiously. "I will show you where my hunters are. You can fuck them, any monster can, and you can make our home yours!" She exclaimed excitedly. The Hydra seemed to ponder, before putting her down. It went to move it's head up, but Artemis put two hands on its head and kissed the head. She felt the extremely hot breath of the Hydra, before tugging it along. They walked forever, Artemis eyeing the Hydra's cock each time. By the time they found the camp, it was midnight, and the hunters were gathered around the fire. They all drew on the Hydra, only for Artemis to use her powers to make them all drop their bows.

"No. Girls, this is my new husband. What he wants is what we provide. Anything. His cock is your purpose and mine. We belong to monsters now, accept it." She said, traces of finalization in her voice.

 **Hey! Yes, it's great to be back, and hope you like this chapter of Artemis and her whore hole(s)! I've been thinking about doing more extreme things in these, feedback would help! I also want you to know that I will be working on these whenever I feel inspired to create, so please don't be frustated if there are like 2 months between! Have a good day, and hope you enjoy the story of Shaggy!**


	5. Taboo ideas

Hey guys. Been thinking about branching into more taboo fetishes. Necro, torture, gore, amputation etc etc. Figured I should ask you all before continuing. Thanks a bunch! Let me know what you think.


End file.
